


The Sealed Legend

by JekyllFekyll



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Build up, F/M, Hope you enjoy, LEts get this going, Own songs, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekyllFekyll/pseuds/JekyllFekyll
Summary: Avalor has once again found peace and the kingdom is thankful for it. How long will this peace last though after the news of the death of King Nathan of Tarsim, and the appearance of a sinister prophecy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (This chapter won't be too much. It'll be explaining what's going on, how long after the defeat of Shuriki it is, it'll also be leading up to Elena's coronation as Queen (in one year from this chapter. lol. enjoy) I'm half asleep writing this so... lol.

Everything within the land of Avalor had finally settled once more. Shuriki was defeated, Fiero was turned to stone, and the Delgado's had finally been captured once and for all, along with all of this, Elena had also gotten her scepter back and finally, everything seemed perfect in the kingdom once more.

Or at least as calm as it could be with the Crown Princess being a headstrong girl who never stayed still and often got her friends in on her shenanigans.

The day started out like any other, with the dawn blooming over Avalor like a beautiful tiger lily, the sky turning the shades of fire before deepening to the beautiful blue that it now was. The town had come to life and many were busy with work.

Elena and Esteban was planning an upcoming festival while Naomi and Mateo were at school, since the two still had one more year to finish and their parents weren't going to let them get out of that.

Esteban let out a loud sigh as he leaned against the counsel room table, one hand on his forehead as he shook his head. "I don't know Elena. I am not usually the one who helps you plan the festivals, that's Naomi's job."

"Wow, are you saying that Naomi can do something better than you?" Elena let out a chuckle as her cousin's cheeks flushed and he let out a huff before turning back toward the papers.

"We'll need to decorate the whole town to make this plan work, you want to do a paranda of sorts, but this one would not be for Navidad, which I find odd by the way but it's your festival. We'll need the help of the town's people and the town leaders. All the decorations will have to be collected before hand and then split between different teams so everything is set up on time. Which gives us about four days because we want to be set up before King Joaquín and his family arrives." He ended proudly, seemingly happy with his decisions as he turned to see his cousin smirking and trying to not laugh. "Ugh, you targeted my pride on purpose didn't you?"

"Yep! I don't regret it one bit because those were all great ideas! You should help out with the planning more often, Naomi could use it since she's been busy lately." Elena didn't notice the nervous look that crossed her cousin's face at the prospect of spending more time with Miss Turner, or if she did she didn't say anything. "I was writing everything down as you talked, I'll give this to Armando and he can set up for the supplies and decorations to be collected. Abuela already has the food menu set up, of course. Abuelo is practicing his music and Isa will join him once she gets back. Oh! This is gonna be such a great festival!"

Esteban gave a soft smile at seeing her so happy before nodding softly. "Yes, adding a Festival of Peace after everything we have been through was a terrific idea Elena. You will make a fantastic queen."

It was now Elena's turn to blush as she gave him a smile and let out a chuckle. "Thank you Esteban, that means a lot to me. Now! Off I go." The princess then rushed from the room, almost running into Armando who had been coming to find Esteban as Dona Paloma was asking for him. "Oh! Armando, see to it that you follow this list. Arrange for a meeting with the town leaders and port master and get supplies and decorations for the festival."

"Yes Princess Elena." Armando rushed away, forgetting about his task to get Esteban and so soon an angry Dona Paloma was marching past Elena to the council room was Esteban was, sitting in his seat as he read through a book.

It was mid day when anything interesting finally happened. Naomi and Mateo arrived, both thoroughly exhausted and bored of their school, wishing for nothing more than for it to finish so they could focus on their jobs.

"Come on guys, it can't be that bad."

"Says the girl who was home schooled and never had to worry about other kids." Naomi shot back as she plopped down in a seat next to Elena.

"What do you mean? Is something going on?" Even Mateo looked worried, nodding as Elena asked the question.

"Eh, nothing much, or at least nothing I can't handle." She let out a long, soft sigh and visibly relaxed before falling into a light sleep.

"Do you anything Mateo?"

"No, not really. We don't have the same class so I don't see her at the school much. She does always seem to be alone, or at least normally, unless I happen to see her and then we talk and such." The boy shrugged his shoulders lightly before giving his signature crooked smile that made Elena's heart flutter and excusing himself to his work space.

As soon as he left Naomi shifted and let out a small chuckle. "You know, you should really tell him."

"Tell him what?" Elena was pretending she didn't know what the other was talking about.

"You know you can't fool me Elena, you should tell Mateo you like him."

"I could say the same for you about someone."

"What?" Naomi was thoroughly confused about her words.

"Oh right, you don't even realize your own feelings, should've seen that one coming." Elena chuckled as Naomi frowned before shrugging.

"Whatever, I still have no idea what your talking about. Oh, by the way, did you get any good ideas out of Esteban about the festival?"

"I did actually, he had some on how to get it set up in time and that it would be easier if the entire town participated, though they would have either way. Armando is arranging a meeting with the town leaders and port master, and I believe Dona Paloma and Esteban should still be arguing over in the counsel room."

"What are they on about now?" Naomi didn't let her answer as she stood and stretched out her limbs. "So, what needs to be done?"

"We can start decorating the palace." Elena gave her friend no time to agree or disagree as she grabbed the others hand and practically dragged her from the room and all the way to the main entrance hall of the palace where some boxes of decorations already sat. "This is going to be so fun!"

Naomi rolled her eyes before getting to work helping her friend, the time passing quickly as they worked.

Time definitely could not go fast enough for Elena though. She would rush through things, wanting the festival to come already until she was practically bursting at the seams while picking out a dress for the occasion.

Finally, after what felt like years, the day of the festival arrived, along with King Joaquín's arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Festival time! Lets see how I do at this. Gonna try to write my own song for the singing part)

The sun reaching it's peak when King Joaquín arrived, Elena rushing to meet him along with her family and friends. She was dressed in a simple dress that went to her knees and had a off shoulder neckline with her normal silky material that hung down slightly from around the collar. The dress was a beautiful pale blue with white and green embroidering around the bottom that spiraled upwards slightly as well and she had a blue, yellow, and green flower vine braided into her hair.

She was almost hopping up and down in excitement as she watched the ship dock, followed by the royal family walking out onto the pier and Isa immediately running off with Caterina to go play or get into mischief.

"King Joaquín! Welcome back to Avalor and thank you for accepting our invitation!" The Princess approached him.

"Elena, we are delighted to be here. The peace in Avalor is something for all to enjoy and to relish in. So what are we doing here? Lets go enjoy the festival!" The King hooked arms with his wife and the two walked toward the town square, Elena following behind and catching up with them.

It wasn't long until the festival was in full swing, children playing, the jaquins often picking them up and carrying them into the sky for a thrill ride, music playing through the city, and the forms of dancing people filling the streets.

Elena laughed happily as Mateo, who had asked her if she wished to dance, twirled her around, the crooked smile on his face.

Close by Isa and Caterina were playing with some of the other children, Gabe supervising the two to make sure nothing happened like at the Olaball game. Naomi was dancing around with her mother and father, not even noticing that Esteban seemed to look at her now and then before he ended up in a bickering match with Dona Paloma, again. King Joaquín and Queen Teresa were sitting down by the fountain, enjoying the sight of so many happy people.

Elena laughed loudly as she was twirled once more, the scene moving around her as she spun before the music came to a stop and she was left holding Mateo's hands, their chests pressed together and bright smiles on their faces. "This is so much fun!"

"Yes, it is. It was a great idea to set this up Elena, the town will be filled with hope and happiness for a while because of it." Mateo smiled wider before his mother rushed over and whisked him away, wanting to dance with her 'little boy'.

The princess shook her head softly and went over to the fountain, sitting own on the edge and just taking in the sight of her people.

Naomi laughed as her father picked her up and twirled her around, though her mom jumped at them a moment later and the three fell to the group in a heap of laughter and surprised shouts.

"Mom!" Naomi punched her shoulder lightly.

"I can't help myself Nomes." The red head stood and began to dance again, twirling around and around until her husband had stood and took hold of her hand, beginning to twirl her around himself.

Deciding to leave the two alone Naomi slowly walked away, a smirk covering her face as she watched a bickering match between Esteban and Dona Paloma come to an end, Dona stomping off toward her shop while the Chancellor stood there looking smug and proud of himself.

"What did she want to fight about this time?" Esteban hadn't noticed Naomi approach and he jumped slightly as she spoke.

"She wanted to set up a deal in her shop for the festival and I told her it was a horrid idea because no one would even go there right now, they're having to much fun here. She didn't like that much though." He gave a smirk as he turned and looked fully at the blonde now. "Why are you over here Miss Turner?"

"My mom and dad are dancing and I want them to have some time to themselves. Saw you and thought I'd come see if you were actually managing to have fun." She crossed her arms and gave him a playful look.

"Miss Turner, are you trying to say I don't know how to have fun?"

"No no no, nothing of the sort. You can just be a bit of a stiff is all."

"My word, I'll have you know that I can have just as much fun as anyone else. I'm having a fabulous time, I just told off Dona Paloma and now I get to have a bicker fight with you, I'd say this day is marvelous." His voice came off as matter of fact.

Naomi couldn't help herself and began to laugh. "You actually enjoy our fights? Oh, I know I shouldn't be laughing because I do to but to hear it said out loud is just to funny!" She ended up bent over as she laughed, Esteban frowning down at the girl. "A-Anyways, what else are you going to do."

A new, upbeat song started and Esteban's eyes flashed. "Perhaps you would like to dance Miss Turner?"

Her aqua blue eyes went wide for a second before her gaze softened and she gave a quick nod. "Sure!"

At that Esteban took hold of her hand and the two moved into the dancing crowd, beginning to spin and turn in rhythm with the song. They spotted Mateo being dragged into dancing with his mother an the two stifled laughs at the sight. Elena was watching them with a funny look but Naomi ignored her as she focused on Esteban who was spinning her around and around, letting out a laugh after a bit.

The song began to fade out and the Princess stood once more, rushing over to the band and borrowing one of their guitars before she moved to the fountain and jumped on the rim of it, beginning to play.

"Let us join together now, in perfect harmony. Today we celebrate, we celebrate peace" Her voice rose out above the sound and many began to turn to her, counting Esteban and Naomi, though their hands were still clasped.

"Shuriki has fallen, and danger has been banished. So join here with me and let us celebrate, celebrate peace." She gave off that infectious smile and Isa rushed forward to join her, her Abuelo grabbing a guitar and joining her as well.

"The evil seemed dark. But now the light shines through it all. Together we have won. Together we gained peace." Many of the towns people were joining in now, and Gabe moved forward to join them at the fountain, Mateo moving to them shortly after as well.

"So on this day let us celebrate. Let us celebrate peace." Naomi and Esteban began to join in.

"Come and sing this with me, Come celebrate with me. Together we won, together we gained peace." By ow everyone was singing and moving with the beat of the song, singing up with raised voices as they seemed to tell the lyrics to the very air and spirit of life around them.

"The light shines down. Upon all of Avalor. Let it fill you with love, let it fill you with hope." The group began to grow louder as hope fueled their song.

"As peace reigns us. We will grow and you'll see. The darkness is gone. And we are free." Now the entire town was filled with the song, even the jaquins coming down and joining in.

"Come and sing this with me, Come celebrate with me. Together we won, together we gained peace.

Hold your loved ones close. Let all hear your voice. Then come and sing this with me. Come celebrate with me." At word of loved ones many family members hugged each other, singing loudly together as they did so.

"Peace, peace, peace  
This day we celebrate, for finally we have...  
Peace." The last note was stretched out and then faded, leaving a feeling of hope and, of course, peace among the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The song was written by me! Tell me what you think of it!)


	3. Chapter 3

The next weeks after the festival were calm and serene, the party having settled the spirits of people and made them see that everything was now truly okay.

Within the palace, Elena was once again being told off by her best friend, who was standing by her bed with her hand on hip and that mocking, playful look in her eye.

"Elena, just go for it already. We all know you like him, or at least Gabe, Isa, and me do, not sure about the others. I bet even he knows it with how close you two are. If you don't tell him, I will."

The princess was sitting in front of her mirror, putting some flowers in her hair as she listened, stiffening at Naomi's last words. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would and you know it." The blonde gave her that smug, knowing look as Elena let out a sigh.

"I know I need to but... I scared to. What if he doesn't feel the same? It would make out friendship very... stressing, if he doesn't return the feelings." She stood and turned to her friend slowly, her eyes filled with fear.

"Elena, I get it. But you won't have a better time than now to do this. The kingdom is in a state of peace, your Abuela and Abuelo are out in town having a great time. Isabel is out with her friends and Esteban is in the library reading books. Mateo though, he's been in his workshop for the past several hours and even closed the painting at one point, you can go and talk to him. Don;t worry, I'll keep Esteban busy so he doesn't try and listen in." Naomi stepped forward and laid a hand on her friend's shoulder reassuringly.

The girl's hazel eyes looked unsure as she went over all of these facts in her mind, until finally a look of determination came across her and she stood taller. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Finally! Now lets go. Wait till I distract Esteban and then you can slip into Mateo's workshop. That way if anyone goes looking for you he can't rat out where you are and you;ll have more time to talk to Mateo."

It wasn't long till the two had made their way to the library and looked in through the doors, noticing that the painting was almost all the way closed, light seeping out through a small crack that was left open. As Naomi had said, Esteban was sitting in a chair reading a large book, stroking his goatee as his eyes scanned the words.

"Here we go." Naomi put on her normal bickering smirk and strode into the library, circling to behind the Chancellor and leaning on the back of the chair to see what he was reading. "So, still readying the most boring of books."

The Chancellor let out a sigh at her mocking tone and closed the book. "I was trying to do some reading upon one of the kingdoms we are going to try to get a new trade agreement with. I would not expect you to understand that though." A smirk found its way to his face as well as he stood and moved to put the book back on the shelf.

While his back was turned Elena moved quickly to the painting, opened it slightly, and slipped inside before putting it back to how it was since Esteban always seemed to noticed when something was out of place, especially in the library.

Naomi gave a winning smile as she watched Elena go into the workshop before she turned to Esteban and a new bickering session started, the two making their way from the library as they (playfully) insulted each other.

Elena let out a soft sigh as the sound of their bickering faded until she couldn't hear it at all. The person she had come to speak with didn't even know she had answered, hunched over the Codex Maru as he read through a new, tougher spell he had been trying to teach himself. The princess let a smile drift over her face as she stepped forward quietly, moving up to behind him and looking over his shoulder at the book. After a few moments she gave a small chuckle and Mateo turned around quickly, not knowing she was there.

"Elena! When did you get here?" He held a hand to his chest, willing his heart to calm down as the princess doubled over in laughter.

"I-I came in a few minutes ago. You were so busy you didn't notice." She took a breath, calming down finally and standing up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, though I guess I kind of did. Anyways, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to learn this new spell. It's supposed to, well you'll see if I manage to learn it." He scratched the back of his neck as he turned back to the book and let out a sigh before closing the cover and turning his attention back to Elena. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

Elena seemed to stop in time as she finally remembered why she had come to see Mateo in the first place, her cheeks gaining a rosy blush as she shifted slightly and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Are you okay?" Mateo turned his head slightly to the side, a confused expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to you about something." She let out a sigh and moved toward one of the counters, sitting on it and turning her worried, fearful gaze toward Mateo.

Sensing whatever this was meant a lot to his friend, the wizard sat down beside her and gave her a reassuring smile.

Elena smiled back at him and steeled her nerves as she laced her fingers together and stared down at her hands, avoiding his gaze.

"You've always been there for me. You were the one who helped Sofia free me. You've helped me learn how to use my scepter and you always keep your word. Your brave, smart, and a really great friend. I feel like I can come to you about anything and its a feeling I really love." She took another deep breath and glanced at Mateo, seeing that he had a patient and kind expression on his face which relaxed her nerves. "What I'm trying to tell you is that, um, my feelings are still the same, or at least the feelings that I can count on you for anything. Though, one part of my feelings about you have changed into something... more. Naomi's been trying to get me to tell you for a year but... I just couldn't bring myself to." she cursed herself for beating around the bush so much and turned to look right at him, ready to just come out an say it. "Mateo I lo-,"

"Elena!"

The princess jumped as she was called and turned quickly to see Naomi, breathless and wide eyed.

"Naomi. I was almost done!" Elena let out a grumble.

"I'm sorry but we just a message from the Kingdom of Tarsim. King Nathan is dead."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is finally here! Sorry for the delay, and I should get the next few up in a bit as well!
> 
> Muahahaha. I stopped the confession! Have fun with that and don’t worry, I wanna punch myself for it as well

King Nathan of Tarsim. The kingdom was good friends with Avalor, and the king was a proud, regal man who was loved widely by all of his subjects. His death now brought sadness upon the royal family and upon Tarsim.

After Naomi had alerted Elena, the princess had immediately made her way to the council room where the others had already gathered.

Francisco and Luisa were sitting beside each other, speaking in a hushed tone while Esteban paced back and forth, a frown on his face.

“Is it true? Is King Nathan dead?” Elena’s question filled the still air as he entered.

“Yes, it is true. His son is being crowned tomorrow, after the funeral.” Esteban stopped in his pacing to speak.

“Okay… and what about invitations to attend? Avalor was the most closely bonded kingdom to Tarsim.” Elena stepped forward, searching their faces.

“The news of the death also came with a note from Prince Erix. He is not letting anyone into the castle to attend it and it will not be a public affair so that the people may grieve. It’s odd… it’s almost like he wants to keep something hidden.” Esteban spoke calmly and slowly, choosing his words carefully.

“That makes no sense though. Funerals for royals are supposed to be open events so that the people can grieve and the neighboring countries can pay respects to the fallen one.” Elena let out a breath and shook her head softly, her eyes filling with confusion as she fought to make sense of all of this.

“Elena! Everyone… you have to see this.” Mateo burst in through the door at that moment, the Codex Maru in his hands as he moved to the council table and everyone gathered around him. “So this page here… it wasn’t there before. I know it wasn’t because I’ve gone through the Codex so many times I would remember. Shortly after you left, there was a flash and the book flew open to this page and on it… I found it.”

“Found what?” Naomi piped up, her eyes trying to make sense of all of this.

“Have you ever heard of the sealed legend?” Mateo was looking at the page with wide eyes.

Francisco looked between Mateo and the book. “No, though I feel you’re about to tell us what it is.”

“The sealed legend was a prophecy that appeared to a prophet in ancient times. Knowing that the outcome of it would either spell disaster or greatness for the world, they cast a spell upon it so that it could never be found until the events of it were put into motion. This page has that prophecy. The sealed legend is real… and it’s started.”

Everyone now turned their attention to the book, their eyes wide in awe, fear, and confusion as the writing on the page was Ancient Maruvian and they did not know how to read it, but Mateo did.

“A shadow of death will descend upon the world, and from this shadow great evil will rise. The Queen of Light can bring forth the evil doings, but only with others will this evil be stopped. Within the years of love and sadness, the prophecy will be completed upon that of the final battle.” Mateo read the words aloud, his eyes trailing to Elena when he read the words ‘Queen of Light’.

Naomi seemed to make the same connection Mateo did and looked up at Elena. “You’re the Queen of Light in it, you have to be. You’re the holder of the scepter of light.”

“I’m not a queen though.” Elena shifted uneasily. “At least not yet.”

“It isn’t far now Elena, it could very well be about you.” Luisa placed her hand on her grand daughters shoulder, who looked ready to fall over from the realization that they could be right.

“We… we just gained peace back in Avalor. We could loose it so quickly because of whatever evil this is talking about.” Elena moved from among them and began pacing around the room, her hands going up to tangle into her hair.

Francisco and Luisa shared worried glances and Esteban stepped forward, wanting to reassure his cousin but not knowing what to say. Mateo and Naomi shared a look before nodding their heads to each other and Naomi took a step toward her friend.

She started softly, laying a hand on Elena’s shoulder to stop her pacing. “When it comes to life there’s the good and there’s the bad.” She began to sing.

Mateo stepped forward and sang the next part. “You wouldn’t know a good time without the times that we feel sad.” He placed a hand on Elena’s other shoulder, his eyes shining.

Together they both began to sing out, “But when we’re both beside you, no matter how bad things may be, there’s a feeling deep inside you that the darkness just can’t see.”

Naomi placed her other hand across her heart before using it to hit Elena’s chin softly so she would raise her head. “So just keep holding your head up high and remember your not alone, because once peace has returned to us it’s just like heading home. ”

The wizard let out a small chuckle and pulled out his tamborita, swirling it in his hands softly as he sang out. “In the end there’s no way of knowing if the choices we make are good, all we can do is hope and pray that our kindness is understood.” He placed his tamborita back in its holder and turned to his friend once more.

This time, Francisco, Luisa, and Esteban stepped forward to join them as they sang. “So just keep holding your head up high and remember your not alone because once leave has returned to us it’s just like heading home…”

Mateo, Francisco, and Esteban sang together, “It’s just like heading home….”

Then Luisa and Naomi finished up the song softly, “It’s just like…heading…home..”

Elena’s eyes were watering slightly as they all came and gave her a group hug, and then suddenly she felt as though no matter what darkness was going to come, she would make it through as long as they were by her side.

“Thank you guys. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’d be worrying your head off that’s what.” Naomi laughed out.

“This is true.” Esteban commented as he rubbed his goatee and everyone laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, should I have the confession here or torture you some more? Not sure, not sure

The next few days passed by swiftly, though not without some stress and worry over what was happening in Tarsim. Now everything seemed to be settling once more and all was going well, until today.

“He’s coming here? Today? How come we weren’t told in advance?” Esteban was yelling out, Elena standing beside him looked stressed and frightful while Armando cowered lightly.

“We just got the letter today.” He held out the parchment and waited as Esteban grabbed it and read the words aloud.

“When is he going to be here though? He doesn’t say when he’s supposed to arrive.”

Elena faded the conversation out as her worry began to mount and she was soon pacing back and forth. Armando and Esteban didn’t notice her as their talk continued.

Mateo walked in, having come to see what the commotion was only to see the two fighting and a very worried Elena pacing back and forth with a look of fright on her face. Quickly the wizard made his way to her side, setting one hand on her shoulder to step her before he spoke softly. “What’s going on Elena?”

“He’s coming to visit… today. Armando says they only just got the letter and he’s due anytime now and, oh geez this is a disaster!” Her eyes were wide as she looked up at Mateo.

“Who’s coming?” Mateo now looked thoroughly confused.

No one had time to answer before a man stepped through the main doors and into the main hall where they were, dressed in a guard uniform colored with black and purple. “Announcing the arrival of the great Prince Erix of Tarsim.”

A young man with short black hair walked in, a crown of silver atop his head with sapphires shining in it and a lining of black fur around the bottom. His dark green eyes seemed to glare around the room and his pale skin stood out from his black royal attire. Stepping forward the man gave a bow to the group of people. “I am Prince Erix Toress, the soon to be crowned King of Tarsim.”

“Hello Prince Erix, I am Princess Elena Castillo Flores, you can just call me Elena though.” With the sudden arrival of the prince, she had gone into her welcoming and stable attitude, no sign of the stressed filled girl anywhere to be found as she curtsied and gestured with one hand to around them. “Welcome to the kingdom of Avalor.”

“It is nice to be here. Now, I am here to go over some… areas, of our trade agreement and such and then I will be on my way. I trust that your Chancellor can help me with these matters? I’ve heard that he is the one to go to with the more serious matters.” A cruel grin formed across his face as he saw Mateo stiffen and Elena’s happy attitude falter a bit at his hurtful words.

Not wanting to insult the prince Elena simply turned to Esteban and spoke as calmly as she could. “Can you fetch the trade agreement with Tarsim? We’ll meet you in the council room.”

“Yes Elena.” Esteban looked over at the prince with a hint of anger before turning and leaving.

“Now if you would follow me Prince Erix.” She smiled and led the way to the council room.

“Yes, let us hurry now, I have a kingdom to actually run instead of up and running away on some… adventure.” He let a bored sighed.

Those adventures were normally to catch criminals or find ancient artifacts that would help my kingdom! She forced the words to only stay in her head but her hand clenched tightly as she fought against wanting to lash out at this man that kept badmouthing her and her kingdom.

They had been in the council room for a few minutes before Esteban returned, carrying a scroll of parchment along with some pens, his face going rigid as he saw Elena’s clenched and Prince Erix’s smug look.

“Let us get along with this shall we?” Esteban sat down and rolled out the scroll as the two rulers made their way to him.

“Now, Prince Erix, what did you wish to change? The agreement is pretty solid as your father and mine did a marvelous job when writing it.” Elena smiled softly as she remembered the day the agreement had been signed and how happy her father had been.

“Yes, how about we start with this.” In one fluid motion the man had grabbed the scroll and torn it to pieces, scattering them along the floor with a bored look on his face.

“Are you crazy? What was that for?” Esteban stood and turned to him, his eyes blazing.

“Well, let me put it this way. My father’s death finally let me come out of his shadow and now, I wish to lead my way. So, I have a proposal for you.” He now turned to Elena, a dark and sinister look in his eyes as he gave a wicked, savage grin. “You step down from your throne and leave the kingdom quietly along with the rest of your family or else I will send all of my guard to take it by force. Oh, and I do believe you remember that Tarsim has the largest guard battalion in the Ever Realm.” He looked at his nails before shifting his crown on his head and looking up at their shocked faces.

“What are you talking about Prince Erix? This would do no good for us.” Elena stepped forward.

“Oh, it would do no good for you and your family but for me, it would give me land and power, something my soft-hearted father was to scared to take.” Erix’s wicked grin grew as he turned away pulled off the cape he had been wearing, revealing that the back of his shift was torn and ripped. A large, black marking was etched into his very skin but Elena didn’t know what the symbol meant. “If you try and kill me, you will have to deal with charges for murder, but this here would keep you from succeeding anyways.” He let out a vicious laugh and Esteban turned and fled from the room, leaving Elena alone as she pulled out her scepter. “Is that the Scepter of Light? I’ve heard so much about it.”

“Leave my kingdom at once. You are no better than the sorceress who took over my kingdom before and your father would weep to see what you have become.” Her eyes narrowed and she held the scepter up in front of her.

“My father was too busy with the kingdom to pay me any mind. Now, I’ll give you a day to get your things and get out my land.” He yawned in boredom bit the grin always stayed.

“This is not your land. It is the land of Avalor and you will never have it. Bl-,” she was cut off as the doors to the council room burst open and Esteban entered, several guards along with the rest of the grand council and Mateo following behind, all of them gathering around the prince.

“Oh! We have an audience now, just great. I was just telling Elena here you all have a day to get out of my land.”

“And I just told you this is not your land. Now leave, you are no longer welcomed here.”

The group of people nodded at her words, readying themselves to capture the man and force him out of the land if needed.

“Fine, fine. I’ll leave but you must know something Princess Elena, you have just sentenced your kingdom to war and death, have fun watching everyone you love fall until you finally give your throne to me. Farewell.” He pulled out a tamborita from his cloak as he out it back on and seemed to think for a second. “I only use one spell to help me in… situations. Now bye.” With one word he was surrounded in smoke and when it cleared, he was nowhere to be found.

Everyone stood stunned until finally, Elena’s scepter fell and she dropped to her knees, her eyes wide in realization as the council and Mateo turned to look at her, the guards rushing away to search for any sign of the prince.

“Elena, what just happened?” Naomi’s voice shook slightly.

“I think we… we just found the evil within the legend… and this one is even worse than anything we’ve faced.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, lets see where this chapter goes!

Everything had happened so fast… the arrival,, the threats, the disappearance. The only sign he had even been there were the torn pieces of the trading agreement that had been scattered across the floor.

Now, a few hours had passed and the mess had been cleaned. The guards had found no sign of the prince and so the search was abandoned.

Most of the royal family plus Naomi were in the dining room having lunch, though they didn’t talk much during this time.

Elena was in her bedroom, her scepter laying on its stand as she sat hunched over on her bed, her mind racing with the events of the day… and of the past few weeks. First they had found some strange legend that she was in and a king had died. Now the son of that king was threatening her kingdom and all those she loved.

Knock, knock. The sound jolted her from her thoughts and her eyes darted to the door as she waited, thinking maybe her mind was playing tricks on her but then the knocking came again.

“Come in.” Her words were quiet but loud enough to reach her door, which was then pushed open and in stepped Mateo, looking nervous but calm like usual.

“Hey Elena. How are you doing since… everything.” He walked over slowly, noticing her more sullen posture as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

“I’m doing okay I guess. The prince of another kingdom just threatened me, my kingdom, and all of the people I care about before disappearing without a trace. We now know what the legend is foretelling and I still have to alert the kingdom to be on their guard.” Elena sighed heavily and looked up at him. “No, I’m not okay. I’m worried and stressed and scared of what’s to come.”

“I know it seems scary right now, but you’ve defeated many horrible criminals before and you have all of us by your side, never forget that.” One hand reached over and he laid it over one of hers, giving her that crooked smile that made her heart melt.

That’s when it hit her, she had never continued their conversation from that day. Everything had gotten so busy and complicated that she had totally forgotten about what she had been doing before all this started.

Sensing a change in her mood Mateo shifted slightly and tried to pull his hand back but Elena grabbed hold of it and turned fully to him, her eyes shining with nervousness.

“Um, Mateo, I-I’m not sure if you remember what we had been talking about before all of this started. You know, in your workshop.”

“I remember.” He felt his heartbeat quicken as she brought up that day.

“Well, I never got to finish what I was saying and I feel that I wanna get it out before anything else happens. So, um, you see. I…,” she trailed off, her words failing her.

Mateo smiled softly and shifted closer, bringing his other hand up to cup her cheek softly, her eyes shining with understanding and, to her surprise, love. “I know what you’re trying to say and… I feel the same way about you.”

Elena let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and a smile covered her own features as her free hand came up to lay over Mateo’s and she nuzzled into his hand. “I was so scared you wouldn’t.”

“Why wouldn’t I. You’re brave, strong, beautiful, and one of the kindest and most heartfelt people I know. You gave me strength and saw the greatness in me when I couldn’t see in myself. It’s because of you that I’ve made it to where I am and I’ll never forget that.” His crooked smile widened and he leaned in, pressing his forehead to hers as his eyes closed and he breathed in softly.

“Thank you Mateo… you have no idea how much that means to me.” her posture softened until no sign of the stressed, sad girl he had walked in to find was present, that simple fact making his heart soar with happiness at having made her feel better.

They stayed like that for awhile, their hands together, their foreheads pressed against each others, their eyes closed as they just let the moment settle over them softly until finally Mateo shifted and leaned back, looking at Elena softly.

“I feel I need to say this properly so… Elena, will you allow me to court you?” He already knew the answer but being the more traditional person he was, he still had to ask.

“Of course, nothing would make me happier.” She gave a small chuckle before standing up from the bed. “How about we go down and get some food. I stayed up here to think but I could something to eat.”

“Of course mi amor.” He saw her blush at the name as he stood and the two left her room, making their way through the halls and to the dining room where the rest of the family was still seated, though now they were chatting like usual.

“Abuelo, slow down. If you eat like that there will be none left for Elena.” Esteban barely got the words out before Elena and Mateo walked in with smiles on their faces. “Speaking of Elena.”

“See, she’s here and there’s still food. You worry to much Esteban.” Francisco gave a laugh as he finished off his food and added it to his mountain of plates.

Luisa gave a chuckle before looking over at Elena and giving a smile. “Miha, come sit and eat.”

The princess gave a smile at seeing everything normal and happy as she moved to a chair and sat down, Mateo taking the one beside her.

“Mateo? You are eating in here today?” Esteban seemed surprised.

“Yeah, I figured a change wouldn’t hurt. I went to see Elena and she wanted to come eat so I thought I’d come do the same.” The wizard gave a shrug.

“I’m glad to see you out of your workshop.” Luisa said happily before noticing how Elena and Mateo’s hands were inching toward each other and her eyes lit up. “Say, why did you go to see Elena? Weren’t you working on something in your workshop?”

“Yeah but she seemed really worried and stressed so I went to see her, see if maybe I could help her calm down some.” He suddenly looked nervous as Luisa gave that knowing smile and let out a laugh.

Elena knew that smile all to well and shook her head in a joking manner and then directed her eyes to her Abuela. “Nothing gets past you does it?”

“Nope, nothing. Because I know how to see signs of so many different things. Congrats, but Mateo, if you hurt her, I will come for you.” Luisa glared at him softly and the wizard gave a quick nod.

Esteban and Francisco seemed equally confused while Isabel hopped out of her seat and rushed over to give her sister a hug.

Elena finally took Mateo’s hand and finally Esteban and Francisco understood what was going on, which of course then turned into a story from her Abuelo about when Luisa and him had first gotten together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just typing, not even thinking about what I was putting down and I am glad for it. One ship is official, at least in my fanfiction. Be ready for a reveal as to that symbol in the next chapter!


	7. Update Coming

I'm here to tell you guys that I am going to be picking this story back up. I'm going to go through and rewrite it entirely and make it even better than before.


End file.
